Angels on the moon
by TheLittle MissVixen
Summary: One Shot. AU/AH. Have you ever wondered what marks or time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world...or the choices we make matter? I believe they do.


___Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from 'The Vampire Diaries' You all know who the credit goes.___

___So this a one shote that I had stuck in my head and decided to write it. It's basically a song fic and hope you really like it. As for my other stories Im so sorry for the delay but my beta is really busy, I promise that you would have new chapters soon :)___

___Thanks a lot to **xxxMrsSalvatorexx **for correcting this for me and giving me her opinion :D___

___Anyway here we go :)___

* * *

><p><em>Do you believe, in the day that you were born<em>  
><em>Tell me do you believe?<em>  
><em>Do you know, that everyday's the first<em>  
><em>Of the rest of your life?<em>

_._

**September 11, 1998**

I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. My first trip to Italy, a dream come true that i'd been granted a scholarship. I've been in a fancy art school for the last two years, something that I loved. My mother always said that I was a free soul and that I was going to end up as a painter or a writer, and she wasn't wrong. I love to paint, I _can_ lose myself doing it and when I create something I _feel_ like the most important person in the world.

As I watched the fascinating 'Arco della pace' I felt a pair of eyes staring at me_. _I turned my head slightly and I saw the most beautiful man I had _ever_ laid eyes on. His hair was dark, like a raven and it made a perfect contrast with his pale skin_._ His mouth was twisted in a defiant smirk and his eyes were blue like the ocean. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't look away, and when I saw him walk towards me my legs started to give out underneath me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said with a velvety voice and a small hint of an Italian accent.

"Yes, it is." I stuttered out, looking away from his drowning gaze.

"And what is a beautiful American girl doing here?" _He_ whispered close to my ear and I felt the blush creep into my skin. He thought I was beautiful?

"I… school trip_._" I answered bluntly; this man was making me incredibly nervous.

"What are you _studying_?" Why was he so interested in my life? I just couldn't help the feeling that snuck into my skin at the sound of his voice.

"Art, I like to paint." I answered with a small smile and I saw his eyes glow at this, sending a warm sensation _through_ my whole body_._

"Well maybe someday you can show me some of your work." His voice was like _satin_ against me and I felt myself melting into the ground. At that minute I heard the sound of the claxon of the school bus and I turned my head to see everyone climbing into the mobile.

"Sorry, I have to go." When I moved to go after my class mates I felt the pressure of his hand against my arm.

"Wait. At least tell me your name." His eyes looked at me with despair.

"Elena. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Elena, what a beautiful name." His eyes were devouring me and the most amazing sensations were running through my whole body_._ "Would you give me your number please? Let me find you."

"I…" What was he thinking? I just met him; I wasn't going to give him my number, besides, the bus was leaving and I wasn't planning on getting myself lost in Italy with a stranger. "If you want me then you'll find me… Sorry, I have to go." I released myself and ran to the place where my friends were gathered.

Once I reached them I turned to see if he was still in there and I found him standing in the exact same spot, that beautiful smirk still on his lips. I bit myself trying to contain my own smile and climbed into the bus thinking that this was definitely a magical encounter.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying__  
><em>_'Cause I don't wanna know__  
><em>_If I can't see the sun __  
><em>_Maybe I should go_

_._

**_Jun 11, 1999_**

Well it turned out that he did find me. That was definitely a trip that I was never going to forget about. Damon, that was his name, the most beautiful name _I'd_ ever heard. We've been together for almost a year now and I couldn't be happier. Yes, the distance is a big problem but we're happy like that. He travels to America once a month - yes I know _that's_ an unfair deal but hey, he's a millionaire businessman and i'm just an art student.

We talk every day and I really believe I'm in love with him, he's the most amazing man ever: he's loving, sweet, sexy and honest_;_ he's everything a girl could want, and I was the lucky one.

"Hello beautiful." I felt his hot breath at the skin of my neck and shuddered immediately.

"Hi." I said with a sweet smile and turned my head to give him a proper kiss on the lips. I loved his kisses; I had never been kissed like that in my entire life. It was like we were meant to be this way, like it was fate that brought us together in that trip.

"You are really amazing, _have_ I ever told you that?" His sexy voice whispered against my mouth and I tangled my hands in his dark hair.

"Not enough." I said with a smirk and took his lips in a bruising kiss, the need taking control over me.

He carried me bridal style and placed me gently on the bed of his hotel room, the soft silk caressing my skin. His mouth landed on my neck and started leaving a wet trail at his pass. I pressed myself closer to him and clasped my legs behind his back, needing the contact; I just couldn't wait another minute without having him inside me. This was also totally new to me - I like sex, just like any other girl but I never craved for it. When I was with Matt the sex was nice and sweet but it never made me desire more, but with Damon _it's_ totally different, I feel completely drawn to him, when i'm in front of him I just _can't_ keep my hands off of him. It was like I would die if I stayed away from him, I desired him like nothing else in the world.

"God I love you so much." He murmured against my mouth and slowly started lifting the dress _off_ of me. I felt like I was about to explode with need, I wanted to be possessed by this man so badly.

I started to unbutton his shirt and felt his muscles ripple underneath my hands, he was so perfect in every sense of the word. When I felt his hot mouth on my breast I let out a loud moan at the sensation, I loved when he was loving with my breasts, what that man could do with his mouth was magical_. H_is tongue circled my nipple and I felt my entire body start trembling underneath him.

"Oh God Damon." In that moment it was hard to even recognize my own voice, it was so full of need.

"You are so perfect, and so mine." He said against my chest and I only babbled in response, I couldn't even remember my own name at that moment.

When I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance I swore the world started spinning, this man could make me feel like I was still a virgin going to be touched for the very first time.

"I'm never going to get over the fact that you are so perfect for me." He said against my ear before pushing inside me. Every time that we did I felt so full, so wonderful, we were like two pieces of a puzzle coming together and the things he could make me feel were beyond amazing.

"Oh God Damon don't stop!" I cried out as he started to move harder inside of me, touching that magical spot that could send me straight into oblivion. Suddenly he turned us over so I was the one on top. I started moving frantically against his hips, earning that beautiful friction I was looking for.

"I love you so much Lena." He said between breaths, his voice was raspy and full of passion.

"I love you too darling, you have no idea how much." I answered back and started going faster, digging my hands into his chest. He took hold of my hips and starting meeting my hips in a bruising rhythm.

"Oh God, oh God." I blurted out when he started rubbing his thumb over my clit and I knew the ecstasy was coming and with two more thrusts I reached nirvana, nothing in the world could ever be more perfect than being connected with him in that way, it _sounds _corny but it was like we become one flesh.

"That was amazing." He said, trying to catch his breath once I collapsed on top of him.

"Amazing doesn't begin to cover it." I said in a tired voice while he stroked my hair lovingly. "It sucks that you have to go tomorrow_._" I said with a pout and lifted myself to stare into his beautiful blue orbs.

"I know baby, but we're going to find a way to work this out. I promise." He said in a tender tone and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

"It's just... I hate being away from you." I said snuggling into his neck. "What if some stupid Italian whore steals you?" My voice was muffled against his neck but he was still able to hear me and instantly started to laugh.

"That's not gonna happen, you have me Elena." His voice was void of doubt. "I was drawn to you, like you were a siren or something." He said in _an amused_ tone and I couldn't help but smile at his words. "And I'm not leaving your side, ever."

"It's just, I love you too much." I lifted my head and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. "Don't ever leave me."

"You can count on that angel." He said sweetly and I rested my head on his chest once again whilst he pet my hair and _placed a_ soft kiss _on_ my forehead. Life couldn't be any better. And with that he lulled me to sleep.

_Don't wake me_

_Cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know_

_Never leaves to soon_

_._

**December 11, 2000**

"So I have a surprise for you." Damon said with the biggest of smiles as he walked into our room.

I moved to Italy ten months ago, since that seemed to be the only viable solution at the moment. My mother thought I was insane for going to another continent because of a man, she said that I was still too young and that I have no idea what I want. But she was wrong_._ At 21 years old I already know that the only thing I want for the rest of my life was Damon, he was the love of my life and like my grandmother used to say, if you find the one that makes your heart stop beating when he says your name, never let go of him, and I wasn't planning on _letting_ that happen.

"What is it baby?" I said with a small smile and put the book I was reading on the nightstand.

"Well I was thinking…." He climbed into the bed and rested his head on top of my legs and I started petting his hair lovingly_._ "That we should have the wedding in New York."

"What?" I asked with surprise evident in my voice_._ I always thought that he wanted to get married in Italy like his parents did so this was a complete surprise to me.

"Well yeah you know, I've been thinking and your whole family is there." His voice started to sound a little sad suddenly_._ "And well my only family is Stefan, and we wouldn't mind to travel."

"Oh Damon." I said with empathy in my voice, I hated it when he was sad but I knew that the death of his parents was as painful as before to him.

"It's ok sweetheart, I just want everything to be perfect _so_ that you can be happy."

"I'm going to be happy because I'm marrying you." I kissed the top of his head lightly and I could feel him smiling against my belly.

"Thank you, but like I said I want your whole family to be there, besides NY is so beautiful in December, the wedding is going to be magical." He answered in a childish tone and I couldn't help but smile at him. Who would have thought that in that school trip I was going to meet my future husband_?_

"Oh my God we have to start planning _lots_ of things." I say with excitement in my voice.

"You do know that the wedding is a year away?" He said in an amused tone and turned his head to look at me.

"Damon trust me, you can never have too much time to plan a wedding_._" I rolled my eyes at him and he only smiled.

"Do you think your mother will stop hating me once we're married?" He asked with a sudden hint of worry in his voice_._

"Damon, my mother doesn't hate you." I said smiling and stroked his cheek softly.

"She does, she thinks I took you away from them." He kissed the inside of my palm and it sent butterflies straight to my stomach.

"She trusts me." I reassured him with a smile. "And she's going to be so happy with the NY wedding_._"

"Well I hope so." His voice was full of joy and I couldn't help but be amazed at this man, he was by far the most wonderful person in the whole world, I just couldn't understand what I did to deserve someone like him_._

"I love you." I said before giving a light headed kiss that took us both into experiencing oblivion once again.

_This is to one last day in the shadows_  
><em>And to know a brother's love<em>  
><em>This is to New York City angels<em>  
><em>And the rivers of our blood<em>  
><em>This is to all of us<em>

_._

**September 11, 2001**

This couldn't be true, as I was sitting on the bathroom _floor_ holding a pregnancy test I wondered how my life _had _turned out so perfect. I was going to marry Damon in a few months and we were going to be so happy, and now I just found out I was also having his baby_._ Of course my mother was going to hate this; Miranda Gilbert's shame was to have a daughter that was going to get marry with a big bump but the truth was that I didn't care about it at all, I was beyond happy I was going to be a mother.

I missed Damon like a crazy, I've been in New York _for _the last two weeks because of my graduation and wedding arrangements and he would be coming in two weeks. I just couldn't wait to tell him the news but I didn't want to do it over the phone, I wanted to able to see his face when he found out he was going to be a dad. I bit my lip and smiled to myself in the mirror, this was definitely a good life.

"Elena, come and see this." My best friend Caroline said and I walked out _the bathroom_ immediately, leaving the test _on_ the sink_._

"What is it Care?" I asked with worry as I watched the tragedy on her face.

"Look." She said pointing to the TV screen and my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The world trade center was a complete mess, apparently a group of _terrorists_ had kidnaped American planes and they crashed them _into_ the pentagon and _into the_ world trade center, destroying the twin towers. I just couldn't believe it. You could see the despair and the chaos on the TV and I just couldn't help but feel fear. How the hell did we come to this? They were destroying us, people had died, and people had been left without a family. What happened to us? When did we become like this?

"It's just too horrible." Said the scared voice of Caroline. I took hold of her hand as we both stared at the TV. I needed to call Damon, if he already knew about this he was going to be worried and I wanted to tell him that I was okay and I just needed to hear his voice. After this, I just needed to feel close to him.

I got up from the bed and took my cellphone _out_ immediately. I dialed and waited for a big amount of time and got no answer. I tried three more times and still got no answer so I panicked and called his brother Stefan, who answered at the second ring.

"Elena?" His voice was raspy and worried.

"Stefan, sorry to bother you but I've been trying to reach Damon and I just can't find him." I leaned against the wall with the phone in my hand as I waited for his response.

"Did you see the news?" His voice was troubled for some reason that I couldn't understand.

"Yeah, it's awful but I don't see how this has anything to do with Damon." I say a little too harsh, I didn't mean to be rude but the fear was starting to take over my body.

"Elena…" He took a deep breath and I could him hear sob a little bit. "Damon was _in_ the south tower." The minute I heard his words I sank to the floor and it was like my whole world was spinning.

"No, no you're confused, he's in Milan, you are with him_._" My voice was a strained whisper and I was vaguely aware of Caroline rushing to me and sitting on the floor next to me.

"Elena, we arrived at NY yesterday, he didn't say anything-" Stefan's voice broke down and I could feel the tears starting to fall out of my eyes. "He wanted to surprise you."

"No, no that can't be right. He's somewhere else, I know _he is._" I said stubbornly as the sobs racked my tiny body.

"Elena, he had a meeting at 8:30." Stefan started to cry as well through the phone and I just let it slip out my hands as Caroline held me. _T_his couldn't' be happening, not to him. Why? Why was God doing this to me now? Damon shouldn't have been there, we shouldn't have been there. This was not supposed to happen_._

I felt Caroline's arms grip me more firmly and I couldn't stop the sobs coming out of my mouth. Why did they _do_ this to us? We're innocent people, he's a good person, and he doesn't deserve something like _this_. There's got to be a mistake, this can't be happening. I just want to wake up and realize that this all a nightmare, I want to wake up in our house in Italy and hold him tightly. Please God, I just want to wake up, please let me wake up.

Caroline whispered soft, soothing words against my hair but the pain was just too much, it was pressing down on my chest and I couldn't control it. I just wanted to hear his voice, just one more time. _T_hat was my last thought before everything turned into black.

**September 10, 2001**

"_God_,_ I can't wait to see the look on her face_._" I thought as I walked into the hotel room with Stefan_.

"_Jesus you're so _whipped_ you know that?" He said jokingly and I just rolled my eyes at him_.

"_You're just jealous because you don't have a beautiful woman _like_ her to yourself_._" I teased him and he only started to laugh_.

"_Oh _thankG_od, I'm still too young to _be_ tied _to a woman _brother_._" _

"_Say whatever you want, but I couldn't be happier. I'm going to marry the most amazing woman in the whole world_._" I stated and _laid _down on the bed. That was just the truth, Elena was a wonder and I couldn't be happier with her. Life was being good to me, I didn't know what I did to deserve someone like her_.

"_I'm happy for you brother, she's going to make you so happy_._" Stefan said with a smile and sat down on his bed_._ "I'm glad everything's going good for you_._"_

"_Thanks little bro_._" I answered with a smile as well_._ "I can't wait to see her tomorrow_._"_

"_Why _wait_ until tomorrow_?_ Call her now_._" Stefan said with an amused expression on his face, he knew how much I hated to be away from her_.

"_No, I want to surprise her. Besides it's late and I have a meeting at eight o'clock tomorrow_._" I _said_ as I took off my shoes and jacket_,_ tossing them across the room_.

"_Do you want me to go instead of you?" Stefan asked and I smiled at him. I couldn't be more grateful for the brother _G_od gave me_.

"_I would love _youto_, but they want me to go in person so_._" I shrugged_._ I wanted to go and see my Elena first thing in the morning, but duty _calls._ "But can you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure_,_ anything_._" Stefan said as _he flipped_ through the channels _on_ the TV_.

"_I need you to buy me like fifty candles and three dozens of roses_._" I said with a smile on my lips, tomorrow night it was going to be a very special night for Elena and me_.

"_Dear god_,_ you're so corny_._" Stefan answered with roll of his eyes and started to laugh_.

"_Can you do it or not?" I said starting to laugh as well, truth be told that woman turned me into a softy, but what the hell I was happy like that_.

"_Sure I can, anything for you brother_._" Stefan answered as I walked into the bathroom to change. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

_You can tell me all your thoughts__  
><em>_About the stars that fill polluted skies__  
><em>_And show me where you run to__  
><em>_When no one's left to take your side__  
><em>_But don't tell me where the road ends__  
><em>_'Cause I just don't wanna know__  
><em>_No I don't wanna know_

**_September 11, 2002_**

Elena Gilbert was sitting at the Verona cemetery, contemplating her fiancée's grave. Damon had been buried in the same place where his parents were and Elena visited him every chance she got. Even though at first she wanted to go back and live in the house they shared in Milan, she decided to stay with her parents in New York, she just couldn't deal with being alone at the moment.

The little baby in her arms squealed and she smiled at him before planting a sweet kiss _on_ his forehead.

"I just wish you could have met him you know?" She spoke softly to her three month old baby. "He was the most amazing man that could ever exist_._" A few tears started to roll from her eyes as the memories of her and Damon started to plague her mind.

It was still hard to think about him and the pain was just the same, their son had brought a ray of light into her life but it still hurts the same, and Alex was just so alike to Damon that every time she looked at him she could see the love of her life in him.

This day was so hard for her, it represented the day of his tragic death but it also represented the first time they met, at that school trip so many years ago. She felt Alex grasp her finger and smiled, it was like he knew when she was sad.

"You are the most important thing in my life now baby." She kissed his cheek and saw his blue eyes contemplate her with amusement. "He would have been enchanted by you, you know? And I'm absolutely sure that he would have been an amazing father."

She hugged her baby tightly and let the tears fall down from her eyes. Every time she came to this place she broke down, she couldn't help it. Life had been so kind to her but then so cruel, it took away the one person she truly loved, it took a piece of her heart that was never going to return.

And she couldn't help but think how unfair the situation was, they were good people, they didn't hurt anyone and yet they lost it all, just because he was in the wrong place, in the wrong moment. What fault did he have in all that? He wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place_._

"I love you so much Damon and I always will." She cleaned up her eyes and got up holding Alex tightly against her chest. "I know we'll meet each other again Damon_._" She said with conviction as she kissed the grave stone. "I'll see you then." She said with a smile on her lips. "Say goodbye to daddy sweetheart_._" She said in the baby's ear and he only smiled that beautiful smile that reminded her so much of his father. "Come on let's see your uncle Stefan, he's going to introduce us to his girlfriend tonight_._" The baby started to squeal and laugh in her arms. "I know right, I think he's ready to settle down_._" She said with a smile as she turned her head _to_ see his grave for last time.

A warm feeling spread through her body that left her feeling content. Yeah, she lost him but at least she could say that was blessed, she loved a wonderful man and he loved her back. How many people can say that? And he gave her the most beautiful gift in the world, she didn't want anything else, she already had it all. And the only thing she could wait for was the time where she would meet with him again. With that thought in mind she walked away with a smile on her lips holding her little miracle.

.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_


End file.
